


racing to the beat of your heart

by korynn



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has no clue where, or even if, he stands in the line of people Patrick is considering, and he's damn well sick of it.</p>
<p>Watching the boy he might have feelings for get played with all summer long isn't going to work for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	racing to the beat of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> wrote completely on my phone at the asscrack of dawn, desperately in need of a re-read but posting it as it was written just for the hell of it.
> 
> go ahead and point out mistakes, it won't hurt my feelings any.
> 
> this was my desperate attempt to prove to myself i could write porny fic of these two. (they just wanna be fluffy)

Andy's skin is crawling.

For the past week or so, he's had to watch and keep his mouth shut as Travis fucking McCoy repeatedly hits on his -- his Patrick. Mentally cringing, he hates what he's become, the jealous "other man". They're not even together, at least, they haven't talked about it.

But Travie and even Bob Bryar are starting to get a little too handsy. Maybe it's the fact Pete isn't constantly around anymore to block any attempts at making a move, or maybe it's something else, but Patrick's getting attention and Andy doesn't like it.

Thankfully, Patrick side steps around Travis and grins at Andy, nudging him with his hip to get him to scoot over on the bench seat of their rickety picnic table, then pressing up against him once he's there.

"Fucking....Pete better not have started a bet of who'll get in my pants first, getting sick of these lame ass come ons all day." Patrick complains while fighting with the lid of his water, Andy taking it from him to open it and raising a brow at the singer. "Could've been Joe?"

Patrick shakes his head, smiling and thanking Andy when he gets his bottle back, opened. "No, even he's hit on me. Which was...really weird."

Patrick snuggles in, and Andy can't help staring at the top of the truckers hat. "So...you think hanging around me will stop them?"

That gets a laugh out of Patrick, and he shrugs, making a 'eh' noise. "Well, I was getting around to asking if you'll be willing to actually make out and grope me in public, so they realize I do actually have a boyfriend."

Freezing up, Andy chokes a little on his coffee, gasps out a "what?"

Patrick pulls away, cheeks red and chewing on his bottom lip. "I mean...I thought-we. Well-"

Andy reaches up, tug on the brim of his hat and grins at the spluttering it gets in return. "Didn't think you wanted people to know. But yeah, I guess I can do that."

Patrick beams once he's fixed his hat, then darts in, stealing a kiss and Andy grabs him, pulls him back in when he tries to move away. "Hey, get back here. Let me-" trailing off by kissing Patrick, the blond practically melts into him and the kiss. His hands, cold and clammy from the bottle of water, slide up Andy's jaw to tangle in his hair, and they both laugh when there's a thump on the other side of the table.

It's a whiny Frank Iero, making big sad eyes at them. "You two suck so bad. I owe Gerard so much money now. Swore he was bluffing when he said you two were a thing."

Patrick doesn't move to pull away, just turns his head and Frank startles at the glare he's given. "Okay, okay, bad time. I'll go spread the word." Frank backs off, practically bouncing away, and Andy almost feels bad for the guitarist. And fuck, he's gotta ask Gerard how he knew now.

Patrick tonguing at his piercing pulls him back from his thoughts and the way there's suddenly hands up his shirt. "Okay, I need to blow you or something, like _right now_. I'd say more, but we've got a set in an hour....don't wanna rush." Patrick mumbles, standing up and tugging to get Andy to follow.

They stumble onto the bus and, ignoring the noises coming from the back bedroom, move into the bathroom, door slamming shut behind them almost quiet compared to their breathing.

Andy bites his lip to keep from groaning when Patrick drops to his knees, shivering at the calloused hands on his hips. "Patrick...."

He glances up, eyes shadowed from the brim of his hat and the cheap dull light of the bathroom, and grins, shifting to get his hands at Andy's belt. "What?" Patrick asks, going for the fly and tugging at everything, just enough to pin Andy's thighs together. Fucking girls jeans.

"This-your throat."

Patrick's laugh is muffled by the skin of Andy's thigh, hands pawing at his hips for a moment longer before one moves to wrap around his dick. "We've got like six songs to play tonight, I'll be fine. Want this too much."

Andy frowns even as his hips jerk, and he grabs Patrick by the shoulders, pulls him up and away, switching their positions. "...Just...let me. Afterwards, okay?"

Patrick makes a quiet noise and nods, hands sliding into Andy's hair and reminding Andy that yes, he totally _didn't_ imagine the hair thing from the last few times they've fooled around.

Andy's quicker than Patrick at getting pants undone and out of the way, swallowing when he sees just how turned on Patrick is. Licking at the head, one hand steadies himself by holding on to Patrick's thigh before he goes down, earning a moan from both of them.

Andy goes ahead and wraps his other hand around himself, relaxing his jaw and closing his eyes while he uses the hand on Patrick's thigh to pull him forward, trying to give him the go ahead to just use Andy's mouth.

It takes a low growl and a "fuck, seriously?" from Patrick before he catches on, but once he does, his hands tighten in Andy's hair, and he has no qualms in taking what's being offered. "You are so fucking me in the next 24 hours, I swear to _fucking god_. Too good for me to blow you, but you'll let me --" he chokes up, eyes going wide then clamping shut.

Andy smirks around the cock in his mouth, swallowing again to get another almost-gurgling noise out of Patrick. The teenager has no real stamina, which doesn't bother Andy at all. He just licks at the head when sliding up and sucks as he goes down, trying not to overdo it and choke.

That hasn't happened in a while, and he's too close for it to really matter even if it did. Shivering as he feels his own orgasm sneak up, Andy slides his hand from thigh to ass, palming it and that's what gets Patrick shaking, releasing in his mouth with Andy's name repeated over and over in gasps.

Andy pulls away slowly and works to swallow as he does, Patrick dropping to his knees to wrap a hand around his own on his cock, Andy laughing into their mess of a kiss as he comes part himself.

"Whoever's fucking on the bus totally heard us." Patrick comments, and Andy just groans through another laugh, head dropping on Patrick's shoulder. "Afterglow, you fucker. Don't kill it yet."

"Afterglow later, smug now. You got off on blowing me. That's...yeah. You are so getting rode hard tonight."

Andy shudders, overactive imagination giving him too much too soon.

"You're going to be the death of me, kid." He doesn't actually care, though, and they both chuckle while failing to keep kissing, working to pull them back together with fumbling, shaky hands.

Andy's heart is still racing.

He has a feeling he's going to have to get used to that from now own. 


End file.
